She will be loved
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Sam has a lot to deal with her parents, her grades, and dealing with insecurity. All that sadness has caused her to do drugs. What she doesn't know is that the drugs have made her even sadder. Only one person can save her a determined Danny Fenton.
1. Over

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 1: It's over

14-year-old Goth girl Sam Manson sighed, got out of bed, and got dressed. When she tied her combat boots she sighed and thought, _Here we go, another day of being ugly, boring, old me. _She then heard a light knock on her window and she felt a sudden drop in the temperature. She smiled; she knew who was in her room. She went to her bed, grabbed the horror book she was currently reading and said without looking at whoever was in her room, "Hi, Danny, what's sup?"

All of a sudden a boy in a black jumpsuit with a 'DP' in the middle, white gloves, white shoes, and white hair asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Duh, who else comes in my room by the window?"

Danny replied, "Good point." Then when he was fully in her room, a ring flashed around Danny, which made him transform from Danny Phantom, to Danny Fenton. Sam looked at her best friend; she looked at his messy black hair, his red and white shoes, and his baby blue jeans and gave him a sad look.

Danny noticed the look and asked, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to school." Then she and Danny left her room.

When they were about to leave their last class Sam heard the teacher, Mr. Lancer, call her name.

When she got inside the class she asked, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Lancer?"

Mr. Lancer said, "Yes, I wanted to speak to you about your grades."

Sam asked, "What about them?"

Mr. Lancer said, "It appears that you're not going well in Geometry."

Sam asked, "So, I'm failing that class?"

Mr. Lancer replied, "It's more serious than that. I spoke with your teacher and she says that you've been too distracted and you haven't been able to concentrate," Then he added, "I've looked at your last test score and I must say that I am disappointed. Now, I had a talk with your teacher and she is willing to let you take the make-up test and if you do well she is willing to pull your grade up to a 'C."'

Sam nodded and left the room.

When she and Danny were walking home Sam told Danny about what Mr. Lancer said.

"I could help you study, I mean, I did get a 'B+' on that test." Danny offered.

Sam smiled, hugged him and said, "Aw, thanks Danny. I knew I could count on you."

That afternoon when Sam and Danny working on homework Sam yelled in frustration, "That's it! I give up! I just can't get this! Whoever thought up Geometry is an evil bitch and they should rot in Hell!"

Danny said, "Sam, relax, you'll get it. All you need is to try hard and have confidence in yourself and you'll get it. Look, I know that Geometry is a pain in the ass but you'll get it."

Sam sighed and said, "Thanks Danny."

Danny replied, "No problem, look, I'll even stay with you until you get it."

Sam asked, "You will?"

Danny said, "Sure, even if it takes all afternoon." Sam smiled; she was lucky to have a friend like Danny.

After a while of trying Sam yelled, "I got it!"

Danny smiled and said, "See, I knew you'd get it!"

Sam smiled and said, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Danny smiled, turned ghost, and flew home.

It was late at night and Sam was woken up by a loud sound that sounded like shattering glass, all of a sudden Sam heard her mom and dad arguing. Sam was scared; she didn't know what to do. She looked at her clock, it was 1:30 in the morning, and she knew she had to make the call. She took out her cell phone and called Danny.

It took 3 rings before Danny answered, "Sam, do you know what time it is?"

Sam said, "Danny, I know that it's 1:30 and I'm really, really sorry but I need you."

Danny asked, "What's wrong?"  
Sam said in sobs, "My parents are fighting again."

Danny said, "Are you okay? Did they hit you? Are you hurt?"

Sam answered, "I'm fine, but I just heard glass shattering and I'm scared."

Danny got out of bed and said, "I'll be over there soon."

Sam said, "Danny you can't! It's pouring outside."

Danny said, "I don't care!" Then he hung up. About 5 minutes later Danny was in Sam's room. Sam ran up to him and then she hugged him.

Sam said, "Thanks for being here, Danny."

Danny hugged her and said, "Its okay." All of a sudden they heard Mr. Manson yell, "That's it Pam! I've had it! It's over!" Then they heard the door slam and Mrs. Manson crying.

Danny said softly, "Sam, I am so sorry." Sam didn't say anything; she just cried while Danny held her.


	2. Getting Started

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 2: Getting Started

Summary: Sam has a lot to deal with, her grades, her parents, and dealing with insecurity. All that sadness has caused her to do drugs. What she doesn't realize is that the drugs have made her even sadder. Only one person can save her: a determined Danny Fenton.

Disclaimer: The day I own Danny Phantom is the day pigs fly, and since pigs will never fly I will never own Danny Phantom.

The next day when Sam was having lunch with her family she wanted to yell but she just kept quiet and listened to the rain fall outside. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she asked, "Mom, Dad, what happened between you guys?"

Sam's parents looked at each other and they said, "Nothing, dear, we're fine."

Sam couldn't take it, she yelled, "That's bullshit!"

Sam's grandmother said softly, "Sam, honey, calm down."

Sam didn't listen, she yelled, "If things are okay then why did I hear glass break and you guys arguing again!"

Sam's mom said, "Sam, it's just a problem that Mommy and Daddy couldn't sort out together and we thought that getting a divorce was the best thing for us."

Sam yelled, "What about me? You guys didn't even ask how I would feel if you guys got a divorce! What about me!" Then Sam slammed the door as she ran outside in the rain. She ran all the way to Danny's house. When she got to his house she knocked on the door and waited until Danny opened the door.

Danny asked, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam was about to answer when Danny said, "Never mind, come in, before you get sick."

When Danny and Sam got upstairs Danny asked, "Okay, what's this all about?"

Sam cried, "I hate this! I hate my parents, I hate my life and I hate me!"

Danny said, "Sam don't say that!"

Sam asked, "Why not? What's so great about me?"

Danny replied, "Sam you know you're a great person. You're nice, you're smart and you're a great friend."

Sam said, "If I'm so great then why do I feel so insecure!"

Danny said, "It's just going to take time to get used to what's happening."

Sam sighed and said, "I guess you're right, but I get really insecure when I see girls like Paulina with their perfect life and I wish that I could be them."

Danny said, "Don't, just remember that you have friends and family who you can talk to when you have problems." Sam smiled, nodded, and went home.

That night when Sam was looking for her horror book in the living room she found a cigarette near the couch. _Probably dad's _Sam thought bitterly. Her first thought was to put it in her parent's room and never think about it again. But all of a sudden another thought came to her head. She knew it was a bad and stupid one but she was so depressed and she felt so insecure she was willing to do anything. Sam went up to her parents room and found the lighter.

The next day when Sam was walking home she reached into her backpack to get a snack but instead she found a lighter and a box of cigars. She looked at the box in horror. Suddenly she remembered what happened last night, she remembered smoking and she remembered liking it so much that she stole the lighter and a box. Even though she tried to resist she just couldn't so she opened the box, turned on the lighter and smoked. When Sam saw Danny she closed her eyes and waited for him.

"Hey Danny." Sam said to him.

"Hey- -" Danny started but as soon as he saw her he asked, "Sam? Since when do you do drugs?"

Sam said, "Lighten up Danny. It's perfectly fine."

Danny asked, "Fine? You do know what that stuff does to you right?"

Sam said, "Relax, besides, I can make my own choices." Then she walked off. Danny stared at her in disbelief, for some reason he knew. He knew that the Sam he knew was gone forever. He knew that in order to save her he was going to have to put a stop to drugs. He knew.

Whoa! What a way to end a chapter! Tell me what you think. Please R/R! Love y'all!

-DxSfluffluver4ever


	3. Hold On

She Will Be loved

Chapter 3: Hold On

Disclaimer: The day I own Danny Phantom is the day pig's fly, which will be never so I'll never own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sam has a lot to deal with, her grades, her parents, and dealing with insecurity. All the sadness has caused her to do drugs. Only one person can save her, a determined Danny Fenton.

**4 years later…**

18-year-old Danny Fenton woke up at the sound of his cell phone, before he answered, he looked at the clock; it read 1:30am

_Damn cell phone_, Danny thought before he answered.

"Hello?" Danny said when he got his phone.

"Danny it's me, Mrs. Manson."

Danny asked, "Can I help you, Mrs. Manson?"

Mrs. Manson said, "Yes, Danny, it's Sam, she's missing again."

Danny sighed and asked, "Did she take her cell phone?"

Mrs. Manson said, "As always, yes."

Danny asked, "Did you call her?"

Mrs. Manson said, "Yes, but when I did she said that she only wanted to talk to you."

Danny said, "Okay, I'll call her and talk to her."

Mrs. Manson said, "Thank you Danny."

When Danny and Mrs. Manson hung up he quickly dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Danny heard Sam say

Danny asked, "Sam are you okay?"

Sam answered, "Hey Danny, I'm fine."

Danny said, "Well, just wait were you are, I'll get you."

Sam said, "Danny you can't! It's pouring outside."

Danny said, "I don't care!" Then he hung up and got out of bed. When he was getting dressed he thought about the passed 4 years. He thought about how much Sam had changed in the past 4 years. She used to be a sweet, unique person and now she was a messed up person who took drugs. When Danny was done changing he woke up his college roommate and best friend, Tucker Foley.

"Tucker, Tucker, wake up!" Danny said while he was shaking Tucker awake."

"Danny come on, let me sleep." Tucker mumbled

Danny said, "Tucker, its Sam. She's gone!"

Suddenly Tucker shot up and said, "Holy shit! We got to go!" Then Tucker and Danny ran to the car

"Damn this rain!" Danny said while he was using his window wipers to clear the heavy rain.

Tucker said, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

After about an hour of driving Tucker and Danny was about to give up when suddenly they saw a figure in the nearby park. Danny drove closer to the figure until…

"Sam! Tucker, it's Sam!" Danny said

Tucker said, "Good, goes get her." Danny sighed, grabbed a jacket, and ran up to Sam.

When he reached he asked in concern, "Sam, are you okay?"

Then he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Sam looked at Danny and said, "Danny, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about all the pain and problems I've caused I'm so, so sorry." Then she started to sob

Danny hugged her and said, "Shush, it's okay Sam. I mean I'm fine you're fine, everything's fine."

Sam smiled and then she felt a sudden pain and the entire place seemed to spin.

Danny noticed and he asked, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam took a deep breath and was about to answer but the pain got worse and then she fell to the ground.

Danny said, "Oh, God! No, please, no!"

All of a sudden Tucker came and Danny said, "Tucker, call 911 and get an ambulance, hurry!"

Tucker did as he was told and he called 911.

Just then Sam opened her eyes and she whispered, "Danny, incase I die I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I l-" Sam couldn't finish because she had gone out of consciousness again.

Danny whispered, "Hold on Sam, hold on."


	4. You Promised

She will be loved

Chapter 4: You promised

Sam woke up to a white room and a very big headache.

She sat up and asked, "Where am I?"

Suddenly a nurse came in and said, "Ms. Manson, you have company."  
Sam smiled and said, "Okay, thank you."

Then Danny came inside with lilacs.

Danny smiled and asked, "Hey, Sam. Are you feeling better?"

Sam smiled and said, "Much, thanks."

Danny said, "Good, I was getting worried."

Sam looked into his eyes and started to cry.

Danny asked, "What's wrong?"

Sam said, "Its nothing, I just fell so guilty."

Danny said, "Sam, it's okay. I forgive you, we all forgive you."

Sam sighed and asked, "Why? How could you guys forgive me after all those things I've done?"

Danny asked, "Well, remember the last time we walked home?"

Sam nodded.

Danny said, "Well when you got home I went invisible and talked to your parents."

Sam asked, "Did they get mad?"

Danny shook his head and said, "They actually felt like it was their fault for what you did."

Sam sighed and said, "Danny there's something I need to talk to you about."  
Danny said, "Okay, tell me"

Sam said, "Look I know that over the past 4 years I've been stupid. I know that I've caused nothing but problems, and I want you to know that things are going to be better."

Danny smiled and said, "Okay, but there have to be some conditions."

Sam asked, "Like what?"

Danny said, "One, you have to stop doing drugs."  
Sam said, "Okay."

Danny said, "Number 2, you have to talk to your parents."

Sam sighed and said, "Fine, I'll talk to them."

Danny said, "Okay, and lastly, I want you to transfer to my college."

Sam said, "Fine, but now there have to be some conditions for you."

Danny asked, "What are they?"

Sam said, "1, you have to show me around the campus, and two, you have to be with me when I talk to my parents."

Danny said, "Fine, I'll show you around."

Sam asked, "And?"

Danny said, "And I'll be with you when you talk to your parents."

Sam said, "Good," Then she asked, "So, what's been going on at your school?"

Danny said, "Well, really the only thing that's going on is the talent show that's going to be held at the park."

Sam asked, "Who's going to be in it?"

Danny said, "Don't know, they haven't mentioned it."

Sam was about to say something when Tucker came in.

Tucker said, "Sam, you're okay!'

Sam said, "Yeah, sorry about the scare, I promise things will go back to the way they were."

Tucker said, "Good, we miss the old you."

Sam said, "Yeah, I miss the old me, too."

Danny said, "Before I forget, these are for you."

Danny handed her the lilacs.

Sam hugged Danny and said, "They're great! Thank you!"

Danny said, "It was no problem."

Then Tucker asked, "When can you go home?"

Sam answered, "The doctor says maybe by tomorrow."

Tucker said, "That's great!" Then he looked at Sam and Danny looking at each other and said, "Oh, look at the time! I got to go! Feel better Sam!" Then he ran outside.  
After a moment of silence Sam said, "Danny, thank you."

Danny asked, "For what?"

Sam said, "For everything you've done for me the past couple years. I mean, all those times I ran away, you were the only person who I could count on. And all those days when my parents were fighting, you were the only one that would be there for me."

Danny said, "Sam, you're my best friend, I know that if I was having all your problems you'd do everything you could to help me."

Sam smiled and nodded.

Suddenly a nurse came in and said, "Excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid that Ms. Manson is going to need to be alone to rest for a while."

Danny smiled politely and left the room.

* * *

The next day Danny was barely getting up when he heard his phone ring. 

He answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Danny, it's Sam." Sam said

Danny asked, "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam answered, "No, nothing's wrong, its just that, remember what you said yesterday, about how you would be with me when I was going to talk to my parents?"

Danny said, "Yeah."

Sam said, "Well, guess what? They're coming."

Danny said, "Okay, I'll be there right now."

Sam said, "Thanks, Danny." Then they hung up. When Danny got out of bed Tucker asked, "Man, what's up, where you going?"

Danny said, "Sam's parents are coming and I promised her that I'd be there when she talks to them."

Tucker smiled and said, "Okay, sees you later."

Then Danny turned into his ghost half and flew out.

When Tucker knew Danny was out of earshot he said to himself, "Same old lovebirds."

When Danny got to the hospital he inconspicuously became human again and went inside and went to Sam's room.

"Hey, Danny, thanks for coming." Sam said to Danny.

Danny replied, "No problem."

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming so Danny turned invisible went over to Sam and protectively held her hand.

Sam whispered to him, "Thanks Danny."

Just then they heard the door opening and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Manson.

Sam smiled and said, "Hey mom, hey dad."

Mr. Manson said, "Hello sweetheart."

Mrs. Manson asked, "How are you feeling?"

Sam answered, "I'm okay."

Then all of a sudden Mrs. Manson started crying.

Sam asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Mrs. Manson said, "This is all our fault!"

Sam said, "It's not your fault. How is it your fault?"

Mrs. Manson said, "If we hadn't thought for one minute about getting a divorce then you wouldn't be here right now."

Sam said, "Mom, don't say that, it isn't your fault, it was mine. I made my own choices."

Mr. Manson said, "Well, we're glad that you're alright."

Sam smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys are the greatest."

After a while of silence Mrs. Manson said, "Well, we'd better go."

Mr. Manson asked, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Sam said, "Sure, you guys go ahead."

Mrs. Manson said, "Okay sweetheart, see you later."

When Mr. and Mrs. Manson left Danny reappeared.

Danny said, "Good job Sam."

Sam said, "Thanks Danny."

After a moment of silence Danny asked, "Do you know when you're going to be able to leave?"

All of a sudden a nurse came and said, "Ms. Manson, you're free to go."

Danny and Sam gave each other weird looks and then they shrugged.

Sam asked, "Drive me home?"

Danny said, "Sure, just get dressed." Then he left so Sam could get ready. 5 minutes later Sam was ready and Danny took her home.

When they arrived at her house Sam said, "Thanks for taking me home."

Danny said, "No problem." Then he drove away.

* * *

The next day Danny was getting dressed and then he heard someone knock on his door. When he answered it he saw Sam in front of him. 

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Sam said, "You said that I had to transfer into your college right?"

Danny said, "Yeah, but they don't really let people in the dorms unless," Then he smiled and asked, "You transferred here already, huh?"

Sam smiled and said, "Yep."

Danny asked, "When?"

Sam said, "A couple of weeks ago."

Danny said, "Well, welcome to the school."

Sam said, "Yeah, and unless I'm mistaken, you promised that you were going to show me around."

Danny nodded and said, "Let's get started."

Then he grabbed a jacket and led her outside. After Danny showed Sam around the school Sam stopped in her tracks and looked at a picture.

She asked, "Is that Paulina?"

Danny looked at the picture and said, "Yeah, they have her picture here because she's a model now, she used to go here."

Sam said, "Wow, she looks good."

Danny said, "I don't really know, I think she could gain a little weight."

Sam said, "What are you talking about, it's a great photo."

Danny asked, "Are you okay, I mean, this is Sam right, Sam Manson?"

Sam asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Danny said, "It's just that the Sam I know would never compliment anything about Paulina, it wasn't that long ago that you joined a beauty pageant to make a statement about individuality, it wasn't that long ago that you had a 'save the frogs' presentation so that we could stop dissecting frogs in the school biology lab, it wasn't that long ago that you hated everything about Paulina and popularity."

Sam asked, "You remember that?"

Danny said, "Yeah, I do."

Sam said, "That was a while ago, things have changed." Then she reached into her bag and took out a cigarette and a lighter.

Danny asked, "What are you doing?"

Sam said, "What does it look like?"

Danny said, "Stop!" Then he jumped on her and held Sam by her arms.

Sam said, "Stop, get off me!"

Danny said, "What is wrong with you!" Then he got off her, and then he said, "You promised, you promised that you would stop all this shit but you're not are you."

Sam said, "I know what I promised, and I'm sorry." Then she ran to the girls bathroom crying. Danny just looked at her while she left, thinking, _but she promised, she promised._


	5. Back To Normal

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 5: Back To Normal

The next day while Danny was trying to sleep he heard Tucker call his name while he was shaking him to wake up.

Danny mumbled, "Tucker, it's 1:30 in the morning, it's raining, and I'm trying to go to sleep, so can't this wait?"

Tucker said, "Danny wake up! Danny, it's about Sam!"

Suddenly Danny shot up and asked, "What about Sam, did something happen?"

Tucker said, "I don't know, all I know is she slipped a letter under our door."

Danny asked, "Was it for anyone specifically?"

Tucker said, " Yeah, it was for you."

Danny said, "Let me see it, please."

Tucker nodded and said, "Sure." Then he went to his desk and grabbed it.

When Danny got the letter he opened it and read it out loud:

_Dear Danny,_

_By the time you get this I'll probably be gone. First of all I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I know I've said I'm sorry before; I probably sound like a broken record. Anyway, the reason I wrote this letter was to tell you that I'm leaving, and I'm not talking about just leaving the school and still being in town. I took a train to somewhere. I don't know where I'm going; all I know is that by the time you read this I'll be on a train to somewhere. I want to thank you for being a great friend to me. I can never thank you enough._

_Your friend, _

_Sam Manson_

When Danny finished reading it he said, "She's gone," Then he asked, "Tuck, what are we going to do?"

Tucker said, "What can we do? It seems like she has her mind made up, she's leaving."

Danny said, "I can't just sit here and do nothing, I've got to stop her!"

Tucker said, "Dude, you've got it bad for Sam."

Danny sighed and said, "I guess I do, and I can't just sit here while she's out there ruining her life!"

Tucker asked, "Well, what are you going to do?"

Danny sighed and said, "I don't know, but I've got to find her." Then he grabbed a jacket and left the dorm and into a rainy, cold morning. When Danny got to his car the first place he thought to look was the train station, Sam couldn't have left too long ago. Danny drove all the way to downtown Amity Park and found the train station. When he arrived he decided to ask the person who was in charge of the tickets.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to find someone who might have boarded one of these trains?" Danny asked the lady.

The lady asked, "What's their name?"

Danny answered, "Sam Manson."

The lady asked, "Is it a Samuel or Samantha?"

Danny said, "I'm sorry, it's Samantha, I'm just used to calling her Sam."

The lady said, "It's all right, well it looks like she has boarded the train to California."

Danny asked, "Is it still in the station?"

The lady said, "Yes it is, but in order to get on it you'll have to buy a ticket."

Danny said, "Fine, one ticket please."

The lady asked, "Is that a round ticket or a one-way ticket?"

Danny asked, "Um, round ticket."

The lady said, "Okay that'll be $95.50, please."

Danny nodded, took out his wallet, and paid for his ticket.

When the lady handed her the ticket she said, "The train to California is on platform 13."

Danny smiled and said, "Thank you." Then he went to find platform 13.

Suddenly Danny heard a conductor yell, "All aboard to California!"

Danny ran to the voice and made sure that it was platform 13. When he saw that it was he got on the train and started to look for Sam.

Suddenly he saw someone in the back looking sadly out the window. Danny went to the person until he realized it was Sam. Danny noticed that she didn't know he was there so he sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Sam jumped up in surprise and when she saw that it was Danny she sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Danny said, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Sam said, "Well you're wasting your time because nothing you say will stop me from leaving."

Danny said, "Fine, you're leaving and maybe I can't stop you, but just talk to me."

Sam asked, "For what?"

Danny said, "Because we're friends and I wanna help you."

Sam asked, "Why do you want to help me?"

Danny said, "Sam, ever since we were 14 we've been in a whole bunch of trouble and you and Tuck were the only ones who helped me out, now it's our turn to help you."

Sam nodded and said, "Okay."

Danny smiled and said, "Let's get out of here."

Sam grabbed her bags and left with Danny back to the college.

When they got inside the room Tucker said, "Sam! You're here! Thank goodness, we thought you were going to leave for good."

Sam said, "Hey Tuck, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Tucker said, "Good, we need you here."

After a moment of silence the old trio decided that that was enough for one night, so they said goodbye to Sam and then they went to sleep. And the three of them knew that things would finally go back to normal… someday.

AN: I just want to thank all those people who reviewed my story. (Love you all!) Don't worry, this isn't the end, I might put in two more chapters, just for my reviewers! Until next time!

-DxSfluffluver4ever


	6. Show at the Park

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 6: The Show At The Park

A week had passed since Danny had found Sam at the train station and fortunately, things were just like they had been 4 years ago. Sam was once again a unique vegetarian Goth, Danny was still fighting ghost, and Tucker was still a techno-geek with a red beret. The week had been good, they were three best friends who were enjoying college and each other's friendship. Then on Friday afternoon the three friends were on their way to the talent show that was being held at the park.

When they got to the park Sam noticed that Tucker and Danny were going somewhere else, so she asked, "Where are you guys going?"

Danny said, "Don't worry, we'll be back."

Sam said, "But the talent show is going to start."

Tucker said, "We'll be back by then." Then they left. Sam shrugged it off and then sat down.

A couple of minutes later the show was almost over and they still weren't there.

Sam said to herself, "Where are they? They're missing the whole show."

Suddenly Sam heard, "And now give it up for our closing band, _DP Project _(Sorry, I'm not good with names, just bear with me please!)

Suddenly Danny came to the microphone and said, "Hey, I'm Danny Fenton, and we're going to be doing a song by Maroon 5 called _She Will Be Loved_, but before we do I want to dedicate this to someone really special who's out there right now, I'm not gonna say her name because she knows who she is, now let's start!"

Suddenly Tucker started playing a guitar and Danny started singing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Sam smiled and looked at Danny, she knew what he was talking about.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Sam grinned even wider; she knew the only reason that the band was doing this song was to send a message out to her.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart's always full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

Sam knew that he was talking about all those times when she ran away, she would always go to Danny's house in the end, and no matter what time it was he would always let her in.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know of all things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Sam smiled, she remembered all those times when she ran away, she would go to Danny's house, she would stay a while, then she would leave, then in a couple of days she would come back and beg him to let her in again and he always would.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._

When the song ended everyone started clapping as the band stepped off the stage.

When Tucker and Danny got to Sam she asked, "That was great, when did you guys learn to play?"

Danny said, "We learned last year."

Sam said, "It was a great song."

Tucker said, "We knew you'd like it, that's why we chose it," then he whispered, "It was Danny's idea."

Danny said, "Tucker!"

Sam laughed and said, "It's okay, thanks Danny."

And then the three friends left and enjoyed the day.

AN: No this is not the final chapter, I might add more, but that's only if you're really nice to me and give me reviews!


	7. Officially

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 7: Officially

AN: DxSfluffluver4ever here with another chapter, and like all good stories it must come to an end, so this will be the final chapter. I just want to thank all those of you who reviewed and gave me helpful advice, okay enough babbling, on with the story!

The next day when Danny was getting ready for class he noticed someone outside his window, he walked outside and realized it was Sam.

He walked up to her and asked, "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam answered, "I'm just getting rid of all the things that have caused me nothing but problems over the past four years, that way it'll never bother me again."

Danny smiled as he noticed that Sam was getting rid of her lighters and all her drugs. When she was done she wiped her hands and said, "There, all gone."

Danny said, "I'm proud of you Sam."

Sam said, "Well, I couldn't have done it without you."

Then they hugged and kissed; things were officially back to normal.

AN: Well, another one done! I know that it wasn't really the big ending everyone was hoping for and I am so sorry! The thing of it was that I just wasn't inspired and I'm busy on working on a new story. But I will not disappoint you guys! I'll write another ending as soon as I'm inspired, which probably won't take too long. Until next time!

-DxSfluffluver4ever


	8. Officially 2

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 8: Officially 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, here it is, the real final chapter of _She Will Be Loved. _Sorry it took so long, but I've been real busy with my new story that's coming out. Okay, I've kept you enough here's the chapter! P.S: This is going to have a time jump from when Danny got Sam off the train.

Sam was on a train, it was the same train she almost took to California a couple of months ago. She was at the same seat, in the same position, staring sadly out at the same window. Suddenly she heard someone call her name; it was her best friend, Danny Fenton.

Danny smiled and said, "I'm glad I found you before the train took off."

Sam sighed and said, "Can you believe it? We're going to California!"

Danny asked, "I know, are you sure you want to do this?"

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm sure, I need to get away for a while."

Danny followed Sam's eyes and stared out the window. He whispered, "I'm really going to miss this place."

Sam sighed and said, "Yeah, me too."

They sat in silence for a while until Sam said, "Danny?"

Danny looked at Sam and asked, "What is it?"

Sam then kissed him on the lips. When they parted they smiled and Sam said, "Thanks for doing this with me."

Danny nodded and said, "No problem."

Sam said, "Danny, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for years."

Danny asked, "What?"

Sam said, "I love you."

Danny smiled and said, "I love you too." They then spent the rest of the train ride talking about old times, telling jokes, and having a good time. Things were officially back to normal.

The End

A/N: Well, another one done! I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing, I know it's short but please bear with me! Tell me what you think!

-DxSfluffluver4ever


End file.
